Emotional Creatures
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Get this idea from watching a Kim Possible episode 'Emotion Sickness'. Kim is a Chaotic player and goes to Chaotic with a mood altering device and losses it. Suddenally all the Overworld females are acting odd and Kim thinks it's because of the mood altering device. may change the name later.
1. Chapter 1

"The fireworks are beautiful." Kim said to Ron as they watched the epic display of lights.

"Totally beautiful." Ron agreed with her.

"You know, Ron I'm glade, Drakken tried to steal the mood altering device. If he hadn't than I would never had acted the way I did and we wouldn't have gone on this date."

"I'm happy about that too. Of course this is just a friendly date."

"Totally just a friendly date that means nothing what so ever." Ron was about to say something, but Kim's kimmunicator began to beep.

"What's the stick, Wade?" Kim asked him.

"Sorry, I interrupted your romantic date."

"We are not on a romantic date." Kim and Ron said at the same time.

"What ever. Any ways you need to go get the mood altering device from Shego before she kills Drakken and return it back to Professor Bortel." Wade explained.

"Alright, Shego should not have gone that for away and it should be easy finding her." said Kim.

"Ya, just fallow the sound of Drakken screaming for his mommy and all the green burn marks on the ground." said Ron.

"One more thing ,Kim. Sara sent me a message saying that she needs your help with something."

"Who's Sara?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she is a friend I know from Chaotic." she answered.

"That card game that I can never win at?"

"That is the one. Come on we need to get going before Shego gets to far away." she said, as she pulled out a blue device that looked like her kimmunicator. She pushes a button on it and then puts it back up.

"After we get the device, let's go get some nacos from Bueno nacho." Ron happily said while leaking his lips. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket at the name of their favorite restaurant.

"Yaaa."Rufus agreed. Kim rolled her eyes thanking that Ron and Rufus needs to go try a different restaurant once in a while.

* * *

Well this chapter was boring, but I promise that future chapters will be more exiting and funny. Please review and thanks for reading. It will be awhile tell the next update, cuz I want to finish my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kim pressed the button on the blue device which was her scanner, her code was instantly transported to another world called Chaotic where she and other Chaotic players could battle in the dromes as their favorite creatures from Perim. She was standing on a transport pad that was basically a large disk on the floor.

"Hay, Kim." said a blond teenaged girl standing a few feet away from where Kim had transported on to the transport pads. Kim walk off the transport pads, so other player could transport to and from Chaotic, and she went over to her friend.

"What's the stick, Sara?" Kim asked.

"I need your help to get into Ulmar's castle. According to my friend Marsha, he just get done building this new battle gear that can give your battle team some epic fire power." Sara explained.

"I would be more than happy to help you, Sara, but why didn't you ask Kaz? He knows more about breaking into Ulmar's castle than I do." asked Kim.

Sara rolled her eyes before she said," Because he, Tom and Payton are on a stupid scan quest to try to find a mythical creature that nobody has supposable seen in like 200 years. "

"So you wanted to go get a scan of a battle gear that you know exist and they wanted to go after a creature that may not even exist and even if he did there is a good chance he died a long time ago." Kim clarified.

"Exactly."

"Well than let's go break into that creepy lab of Ulmar's and get a scan of that awesome, new battle gear."

Kim and Sara walked on to the transport pads and ported their code to the dreadful Underworld.

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Sara had just ported outside Ulmar's castle. The Underworld location was dark and gloomy as always with the black smock that looked like storm clouds and the 100 feet tall statues of Ulmar wearing a toga.

"Ulmar most think he is very important guy to have all this statues of himself built." Kim said while looking at the statues.

"Yay, he thinks he is some kind of super genius. " Sara said.

They walked up the path that laid to the castle and stopped a few feet away from the front door.

"Okay, you go ahead and do that cheerleading thing with the backflips and cart wheels. And I'll just stand here and watch. " Sara said.

"Right." Kim said, then ran and jumped onto a window ledge. The window was surprisingly unlocked, so Kim was able to open it with ease.

Sara could hear Kim dodged a few lasers and other deadly things inside. After the noises stopped, Kim opened the front door.

"Coming?" Kim asked.

Sara, smiling, walked inside and began their search for the battle gear.

"Ulmar, sure has been busy." Kim stated, looking around the room that had parts of machines laying around. The room was dark, so they were using their scanners as flashlights.

"Looks like it." Sara agreed. They began looking around the workshop and after half an hour they found what they were looking for.

"Here it is!" Sara shouted happily while pointing to a device that looked like a bazooka, pointed red and black.

They quickly scanned the gear.

"This will give any Danian some awesome fire power!" Sara said, looking at the gears abilities.

"I don't like Underworlders much, but they do make great battle gear especially when it involves fire." stated Kim.

Just then the lights turned on. Kim and Sara swiftly turned around and saw Ulmar at the door with his hand on the light switch.

"Intruders!" Ulmar angrily shouted, pointing at Kim and Sara. "You will be sorry you dared to steal my inventions!" He grabbed a nearby weapon that looked a shotgun and began to fire red beams of energy at the two teenaged girls.

Kim thinking quickly, took out her grappling hook hairdryer (she never leaves her house without it). Kim grabs ahold of Sara and she shout the grappling hook onto the window she came in from, it pulled them just in time to avoid the blast. They made to the window, but instead of jumping down and out of the castle, they transported back to Chaotic.

"Curse you, medaling humans!" shouted the mad scientist, waving his fist in the air.

He continued to cures and complain while he looked around his lab to make sure that the girls didn't take or break anything. He sees something on the floor and picked it up. It was the mood altering device, but he didn't know that.

"This most belong to those two humans. They most have dropped it." he said to himself. It looked like a scanner, but he know it couldn't by, because then they wouldn't have been able to escape without it.

Like any good scientist, when he didn't know what something is he will find out.

* * *

Still writing short chapters, but this is longer then the other two. It's been so long since I last updated this story and I'm sorry for that.

Chapter four is done, but I kind of wrote it out on paper at school, so it'll take me a while to type it in.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Tom Majors was at Maxxor's Castle in Kiru City, trying to get a new scan of Intress for his upcoming match that is in one hour. As he was walking around the halls, he begins to hear crying. Thinking how odd it was to be hearing someone cry, he went to investigate and finds Maxxor in the library with Intress.

To Tom's shock it was Intress who was crying. She was sitting in a wooden chair with her head buried in her hands, crying as if someone close to her like her adopted daughter, Aivenna or her dear friend Drabe had died.

Tom just stood there next to the door too shocked to do anything or think clearly.

"Intress, please tell me what's wrong." Maxxor pleaded, putting his hand on her shoulder. The look he had on his face made it clear to Tom that Maxxor was extremely uncomfortable and was just as confused as Tom was about Intress's crying.

"I'm just, just so sad!" she cried even loader.

Maxxor then saw Tom at the entrance and walks up to him.

"Tom what are you doing here?" Maxxor asked his young human friend.

Tom was still shocked about seeing Intress, the most toughest female Overworld warrior he knows, crying like a baby, but he was able to said:

"I wanted to get a new scan of Intress, but then I heard crying. What's wrong with her?"

I wish I knew. One minute we were talking about a new mugic Najarin invented and the next minute she started to cry out of the blue." he said.

Suddenly and without warning, Intress stopped crying, jumps up from her set and hugs Maxxor from behind.

"Isn't this a wonderful day to be alive!" she giggled, all traces of her sadness gone.

Maxxor was stunned at the sudden mood change in Intress. She let go of him. Maxxor turned around to face her.

"Yes. I suppose it is." He nervously said, not sure what to say or do.

Just then Intress's face went from happy school girl to a very pissed off woman in a blink of an eye. She then punched Maxxor in the face, so hard that he fall backwards and had a bloody nose.

Intress was foaming with rage with her hands in fists, staring at Maxxor like she would kill him any second.

"You're just so full of yourself, Maxxor." Intress hissed. " I hate everything about you and I will " she was saying, but suddenly she went through another emotional change with all the anger gone out the window. "leave, because I hurt you and now you're mad at me!" She began to cry and ran out of the library.

Maxxor was still on the floor, stunned at what Intress did and how she was acting. Tom helped him get up off the floor.

"Thank you Tomas. Sorry for what just happened, Intress has not been acting like herself and now I must go see what is wrong with her." he said then quickly walked off towards where Intress had run off to, leaving Tom alone.

"Okay that was weird." Tom said. He looked at his scanner and saw that he need to go back to Chaotic or he would be late for his match. He was a bit sad that he didn't get the new scan, but he was more worried about what he saw to think much of the failed scan quest.

Sighing, he ported his code back to Chaotic.

* * *

So this chapter is just a tiny bit longer then the last one. I really need to learn to make my chapters longer.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey everyone. So, in the beginning of this crossover, I had spelled Sarah's name without the 'h' at the end and I spelled Peyton's with an 'a' instead of an 'e'. **

**At the time I first posted this story, I didn't know how to spell their names, because some people spelled them different, but know I know that, so I'll be spelling them correctly. But I won't go back and correct the chapters, because I'm lazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hours later, Tom had lost his match, because he was too distracted about what he saw at Maxxor's place. He did still put up a deciant fight, but he knew he should have done better than what he had done.

Now he and his friends were at their favorite table drinking milkshakes and talking about the match.

"Cheer up Tom, so what if you lost the match. All good players have off days." Sarah said trying to cheer him up.

Tom didn't say anything. He just sat there drinking his milkshake and he didn't look happy, but he also didn't look sad either. It was more like he wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone around him and his mind was somewhere else far away.

"Yo, Tommy boy." Peyton said, waving his hand in front of Tom's face. Tom didn't even blink. "Earth to Tom, come in Tom. Your friends are starting to get real worried out here."

Peyton moved away from Tom giving up on trying to snap Tom out of it. All of his friends were worried about Tom, but they just didn't know what was wrong. Yes, Tom isn't use to losing, but it's not like he is a sore loser.

From the transporter pads, Kim Possible just ported her code to Chaotic and quickly spotted her friends at the table. She walked over to the table and became a bit confused about why everyone was staring at Tom with worried faces. They didn't seem to notice her arrival, so she spoke up.

"Hi, guys how's it going. Is there something wrong with ,Tom?" Kim asked.

"Well we think it has to do with the match he lost, but I'm starting to think it might be something else." Kaz informed her.

"Why don't you just ask him what's wrong?" Kim asked, taking a set at the table.

"We've been trying to talk to him, but he won't answer." Sarah told her.

"Au! I know how to get his attention!" Peyton proclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that Peyton?" Kaz asked, a little afraid to know the answer, because of Peyton's past harebrained ideas.

"Just watch, Kaz _amigo_." Peyton said then stood up and walked next to Tom. Peyton put one of his figures into his mouth and made sure there was a lot of saliva on his finger before taking it out.

The others knew what he was planning, but didn't stop him from going on with it.

Peyton's saliva coted figure was a mere inch away from interring into Tom's ear when a hand grabbed Peyton's wrist, stopping the wet willy in its tracks.

"Don't, Peyton." Tom said, letting go of Peyton's hand.

"Dude! You're not a zombie after all!" Peyton said, then sat down.

"Why would I be a zombie Peyton?" Tom asked in a grumpy mood.

"Well, Tom you aren't acting like your normal self today." Sarah pointed out.

"She's right, Tom. Your head wasn't in the game during the match and even though you lost, you have never been like this after losing a match." Kaz said " So what's bothering you so much?" he asked.

"Come on Tom you can tell us. We're all friends here." Kim said.

"Well, about an hour before my match today, I was at Maxxor's castle and as I was walking around the place, I began to hear someone crying." Tom began to say. " So, I went to go see who it was that was crying. When I got the library, I saw that Intress was the one who was crying. Maxxor was there too trying to calm her down. Something must have been wrong with Intress; I've never seen her like that. Then she from sad to happy, like nothing happened. It was really odd and then she got supper mad at Maxxor for no reason and pinched him. It looked like she was going to kill him, but then she went through another mood swing and started to cry again. She ran out of the library and Maxxor told me he didn't know what was wrong with her, then he left to go after her.

That's what's been bothering me. Intress is my friend and I want to help her if there's something wrong with her, but I don't know what to do." Tom finished telling them what happened.

His friends were just as bewildered as Tom was with the mystery. Kim on the other hand thought that sounded familiar, but couldn't remember anything that would explain Intress's odd behavior.

"Maybe, you should go back to Maxxor's castle and see if Intress is doing any better." Sarah suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sarah!" Peyton yelled. "We'll go to Kiru City and find out what's wrong with Intress." Peyton quickly stood up from his set and began to run towards the transport pads.

"Come on guys! What are you waiting for?!" he shouted as he continued to run.

"Let's get going before Peyton leaves without us." Kaz said, as he goy up and went after Peyton.

The other three followed Kaz's lead and went to the transport pads.

Kim could not shake the feeling of how Tom's story sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't remember anything that would happen in Perim that could explain what was happening with Intress.

* * *

Well, this chapter is kind of short, but it's twice as long as the others.

**Anyways, Happy New Years! :)**


End file.
